People enjoy looking at media items that they have previously posted on websites, such as social networking websites or video websites. Manual curation of media items into a video or compilation may not be scalable with large numbers of media. It may also be difficult to automatically select items from the media to use for a compilation. For example, some events may be overrepresented or underrepresented. In addition, depending on the number of media items associated with the user, it may be computationally expensive to process all the media items according to different media criteria.